shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apueblo Island Part 5
(that night, at Yellow Bandit base camp) Yellow Jacket: Where is my meat? Bandit 1: Right here, boss. Yellow Jacket: Give it to me! (Bandit 1 hands him some meat) Yellow Jacket: So how did the raid go? Bandit 2: It was unsuccessful. Yellow Jacket: WHAT? What do you mean unsuccessful? I sent the majority of our troops on that invasion. Where are they? Bandit 2: Bruised and battered, but still alive. They were defeated by the Chief and a newcomer? Yellow Jacket: Newcomer? Bandit 3: Yeah it was strange. Once we got near him, it got colder. It was like he could control the temperature. Yellow Jacket: Control the temperature huh.........Now that's interesting. Sounds like a Devil Fruit Power to me. Bandit 2: Devil Fruit? Yellow Jacket: Yeah. Those who eat Devil Fruit powers gaine extrordinary abilities, but they lose the ability to swim. Bandit 1: Sounds nice.....I don't like the water anyways. Tribesman 1: WAHOOOO Yellow Jacket: What was that? Bandit 3: It came from over there (he points into the shadows) Come on, let's go investigate. (Bandits 1, 2, and 3 go to investgate: Tribesman 2(from the other side of camp): WAHOOO Yellow Jacket: You're going the wrong way you idiots! Tribesman 1: WAHOOO Bandit 1: Wait a minute! We were right! Tribesman 2: WAHOOO Yellow Jacket: No you moron! I'm right. Swamp Fox: WAHOO Bandit 2: You're both wrong! Jack: WAHOOO WAHOOO Heheh this is fun! Swamp Fox: Shut up you idiot! Bandit 3: I hear voices! (He runs over to where Swamp Fox and Jack are hiding) Spamp Fox: Apache Arrow! (Bandit 3 gets hit by an arrow) Yellow Jacket: They're behind that cactus! Get them! Swamp Fox: Apache Barrage! (several arrows take out the bandits) Yellow Jacket: What's going on here? (he runs towards the cactus) Jack: Ondo Ondo no Frostbite! '(Yellow Jacket gets knocked back) Yellow Jacket: That must be the Devil Fruit user. (Jack steps out from behind the cactus) Jack: You rang? Yellow Jacket: So you're the one that's been helping the Apueblos. I think it's time you learn why I'm called Yellow Jacket. Jack: I thought it was because of th(e coordination in your black and yellow outfit. Yellow Jacket: WROOOONG! (Yellow Jacket transforms into a giant bee) I ate the Hachi Hachi no Mi which allows me to become a bee! Jack: You just became Dr. Suess there with that rhyme scheme. Yellow Jacket: Shut up! (which now just sounds like "buz buzz") Jack: Heh? Yellow Jacket: I'm sick and tired of your insolence! Yellow Bandits, attack! Swamp Fox: I'll handle the minions. You get the bee! Jack: That's hardly fair, but alright. Bandit 1: Attack! (he charges at Jack) Swamp Fox: I don't think so. '''Apache Fist! '(Swamp Fox shoots an arrow with a boxing glove at Bandit 1) Jack: Thanks, Fox! (he turns to Yellow Jacket) Now for you. Yellow Jacket: As I buzz saying....... Prepare to die! '''Hachi Hachi no Stinger! (YJ launches his stinger at Jack, who dodges out of the way just in time) Jack: Whoah! You can shoot that thing? Yellow Jacket: My stinger contains some venombuzz poison. One hit and you'll be a goner. Jack: Well I'll just stay over here then. Ondo Ondo no Frostbite! (a wave of cold air travels towards Yellow Jacket, but the desert air carries it away) Jack: That's weird, Ondo Ondo no Frostbite! '(the same thing happens) Yellow Jacket: We're in a desert you fool! Cold air won't work from a distance! '''Hachi Hachi no Drill Stinger '(YJ flies towards Jack, his stinger spinning rapidly) Jack: Oh shoot, I guess I'll have to break a sweat. 'Ondo Ondo no Giant Increase! '(it gets REALLY hot) Yellow: It's too late for you! Hachi Hachi no Drill Release! (the spinning stinger flies towards Jack) Jack: '''Ondo Ondo no Flame Wall! (Jack's sword releases a wall of heat, causing the stinger to rebound back at Yellow Jacket) Yellow Jacket: ARGGGGGGHBUZBUZBUZ! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories